His Butler, With Grell for a Day
by Always Running The Labyrinth
Summary: Grell finally gets Sebastian for the day and they get rather close in a bathtub...or did they? Minor lime! YAOI! Grell X Sebastian.


His Butler, with Grell for A Day

**A/N- So this entire thing was written on my Ipod touch. Yeah all 3,077 words, excluding the title and authors notes. Yeah I know. Well I hope you enjoy, please review at the end. Be nice please. :D**

"Sebastian, I am possibly being to kind for warning you but...I owe Grell Sutcliff a favor. He offered me protection when you were not with me." Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Underworld as he had been nicknamed, sighed.

Sebastian Michels, his fateful butler, stood silently in front of his desk.

"Bo-chan, I don't understand what could the Shinigami want in-"Sebastian was cut short by his master's response.

"He wants you to be in his service for a day."

Sebastian was stunned. How could the CHILD use his service as a bargaining chip? How he would love to devour his soul right now...

"Bo-Chan, I-" The butler was cut off by Ciel again.

" I am no longer you master, Sebastian. For the time being, until Master Grell comes to collect his debt, call me Lord Phantomhive." Ciel was smirking now, he was having _FAR_too much fun at his butler's expense. The demon butler was trying to hold in his anger as he stood there. He was going to be subjected to the most annoying of creatures possible, even Plu Plu was less tiresome.

Sebastian sighed, he could obey. He had never wanted for the contract to be ended more than he did at that moment. As normal, Ciel removed his eye patch and exposed his mark of the contract.

"As bound by this contract, and as your master, I command you to follow the orders set by Grell Sutcliff. Follow them as you would my own orders." Ciel looked with both eyes directly into the eyes of Sebastian.

The butler put his arm in front of his waist as bowed to his knees.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

"SEBAS-CHAN!"

Sebastian had his few personal belongings packed in a small suitcase. He was standing on the steps of the manor, awaiting Grell. He took a very deep breath as the shinigami in question stepped out of a carriage with a click of his red pumps.

Grell Sutcliff, was as happy as a clam at high tide as he got out of his brand new carriage. After reaping many souls, William had given him the keys to the shinigami mannor in England. He was ecstatic, being able to life like he had always thought he should. On top of all that, he was to have his dear Sebby-Chan for a whole day! Life would not get any better.

Sebastian took a deep breath before he bowed like he always did with Ciel.

"My lord, I am at your service." He said as politely as he could. In truth, he was resisting the urge to ring Grell's neck.

"Now, Now, Sebas-Chan! Save that my lord talk for Ciel. Come, let's go! Sit in the cabin with me, that's why I have a driver." Grell giggled as he grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him up. Grell had the coachmen get The butler's bag and with a tap on the roof of the carriage, they were off for the day.

* * *

"Now, where would you like to go to lunch? I think the new curry cafe in the shopping district would be lovely. What do you think?" Grell asked.

Sebastian had the headache from Hell. Grell had been chatting non-stop sense they had left the manor. They were costing around London now, Grell has said something about being hungry and was trying to figure out where to go. Because Sebastian was used to being ignored, he didn't pay any attention to what Grell had said. He was vaguely aware of Grell calling his name.

"Hm?" Sebastian said while shaking his head, clearing all the fuzz. Grell gave him a smile and slid his hand over to his thigh.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the new curry restaurant in the shopping district for lunch."

"Its up to you master." The Demon sighed as he brushed the shinigami's hand away. Grell was not satisfied.

"Sebastian, your eating with me, you should have an opinion on what your eating. Did Ciel never ask you where you wanted to eat lunch?" Grell asked. it was a simple question, one Sebastian would have been able to answer in a cool, flippant reply. But for once...he had no other answer than the truth.

"No, he never asked. I never ate lunch with him. We also never eat at a restaurant. Bo-Chan, preferred the manor to the city." The butler responded flatly. Grell finally came to the conclusion that eating at an Italian restaurant would be better than the curry.

Sebastian fell back into the rhythm of ignoring Grell as he begun to think. Grell had planted the seed of rebellion in him. Grell was right, he had an opinion. He was on of the best demons that ever lived, or did whatever demons do. Why did he let one little boy push him around?

He could actualy, possibly, enjoy working for Grell for the day.

* * *

After finishing a light lunch of salad and bruschetta, Grell and Sebastian went shopping. Sebastian vaguely remembered Grell saying something about a manor and himself in need of bath salts.

Sebastian just followed Grell as he picked out various things, Sebastian could honestly care less. He was more interested in finding out why he was letting Ciel push him around. True, it was part of he contract...but could it kill Bo-Chan to consider him once and a wile?

"Were here!" Grell exclaimed happily. Sebastian shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Hm?" Sebastian grumbled.

"I said, were here!" Grell chuckled. Sebastian looked up and saw a sign that said...

"Pet store?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes silly! C'mon!" Grell smiled as he grabbed Sebastian hand and pulled him into the store with him. Grell and Sebastian stood in the mitts of a pet store that remind Sebastian of Zoo, not a simple pet store.

"Why are we here Grell?" The Demon Butler sighed. Grell gave him another feminine giggle.

"Were here for you, I'm buying you a cat." Grell smiled had he pulled on the other man's hand and pulled him in the direction of the cats.

"Why?"

Grell looked back at Sebastian. The black butler was looking at Grell suspiciously. Grell was hurt, and he was showing it.

"Well...I...I know you like cats so I thought it would be a nice gesture to buy you your very own. I mean...we don't have to..." Grell stuttered over his words, Sebastian was shocked.

This was the least selfish thing Grell had ever done for him, and in a way it made him (subconsciously) like Grell a little. Sebastian put on a smiled as he looked at the stuttering reaper.

"Thank you, Grell. I really appreciate this gift. Bo-Chan won't let me have my own cat." Sebastian gave Grell a bright smile as he walked over the the many cats.

He stood for a few minutes before he picked a beautiful, black female cat.

"She will do, she is beautiful. I shale name her... Morrigan." Sebastian said as he played with the cats paws, she mewled as he petted her fur. Grell payed for her and as the were leaving the shop owner said to Grell.

"Ma'am, you two make a lovely couple. You also have a lot of courage to wear pants."

Grell blushed and thank the owner as Sebastian felt a chill crawl up his spine. The man thought they were a couple...good lord. Grell was as happy as he could ever be as he, Sebastian and Morrigan sat in the carriage and rode to the Shinigami's vacation home.

* * *

"Sebas-Chan, would you mind drawing me a bath? I am just finishing up some reaping paperwork." Grell sighed as he said in the office. William T. Spears left him WORK! And paperwork no less! He should have figured he couldn't escape work...ever.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said as preformed another one of his bows.

"Please Sebas-Chan, stop with the 'My Lord' talk. It's so unattractive." Grell growled, he hated paperwork and now he was taking his frustrations out on his beloved demon.

Sebastian was also taken aback by Grell's outburst. He had never herd the red head get so angry at him. Normally, Sebastian could do no wrong in the Shinigami's eyes. He looked back at Sebastian, Grell took a deep breath.

"I apologize, a bath please." Grell said as he gestured out the door.

"Yes...Sir." The demon said, he wasn't even sure if saying 'Sir' was a proper way to refer to his master. He walked down the hallway and went into the bathroom. Grell's bathroom was lavish to say the least, it was as fancy as if not more than the Phantomhive bathroom. As normal, Sebastian prepared the bath. He used Jasmin and lavender bath soaps and salts to make the water luxurious as the marble surroundings. After the demon finished making sure there were plenty of towels he walked back to the study. Grell was bent over his paperwork. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Sir, your bath is ready."

* * *

Grell had been working so hard on all of his work he didn't even notice Sebastian try and get his attention.

"Excuse me?" Grell said.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I did not mean to disturb you, but your bath is ready." Sebastian said awkwardly. Grell smiled. It was like he and Sebas-Chan had switched places. Grell was the one pushing away and his Romeo was the one pulling him towards him.

"Of course, thank you Sebas-Chan."

Grell and his butler for a day walked into the bathroom. Grell immediately disrobed. He tested the water with his big toe and slipped in slowly. With a bit of a hiss he settled into the bath. He started to reach for his newly bought lavender shampoo when he saw a hand grab the bottle. He whipped around and was with inches of Sebastian's lips.

"Se-Sebas-Chan! What are you doing in here? Do you take me for some kind of cheap woman?" Grell shrieked as he covered himself as if he had breasts. Sebastian had the look of someone who had been caught with there hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh! I apologize, I'm used to bathing Master Ciel. I'll leave you to bathe." Sebastian placed the bottle on the edge of the bath before Grell snatched his wrist.

"Continue, Sebas-Chan." Grell gave him a dark smile.

Damn, if only Sebastian hadn't said anything. He grabbed the bottle again as Grell relaxed against the wall of the marble bath. Sebastian poured some of the soap, fragrant of lavender, into his hands. He lathered Grell's long red hair. To Sebastian's surprise, Grell's hair was as soft a silk. The red strands just looked so beautiful in the dim light of the bathroom and with the shine of the shampoo. He begun to scrub into the scalp when he heard a odd noise come from the red headed shinigami.

Grell could no belive what was going on. He was sitting naked in front of his love while Sebastian was caressing his skin and hair. It was an intoxicating feeling. He could barely keep from moaning. But he lost it all when the butler begun to scrub his scalp roughly. It was a mewl, he couldn't help it. As soon as he let it slip passed his lips, he regretted it. Sebastian stopped washing his hair, Grell blushed a color that rivaled the color of his hair.

"Sebas-Chan I..." Grell stopped. What was he going to say? He didn't mean to? That would be a lie, he had meant to. He turned around, his hair floating across the surface of the bath water. Sebastian as silent but his eye told the story. He was smirking with his eyes.

"Its quite alright, Sir." Sebastian smirked as he lent dangerously close to the shinigami's lips. He lent forward a bit and Grell shrunk back.

Grell didn't know what was going on. Sebastian was trying to kiss him. That was normally his job!

"Sebas-Chan, What are you doing?" Grell gasped. Sebastian just smirked.

"What? It this not what you wanted?" The Black butler asked.

In truth, he was right. But not like this, not like a harlot in a bath. But as he continued to think about it, the likely-hood of him getting the chance to kiss his Romeo was slim. Grell took a deep breath before he slid forward a bit.

"Yes but-" Grell was cut off by Sebastian's lips being pressed to his own. Grell melted instantly. He was wrapped up in the heat of the moment.

Sebastian did not know what came over him. He hated Grell, despised him even. Yet here he was, kissing him fully and enjoy the heat of the kiss. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck at an awkward angle. The kiss became more heated as Sebastian ran his hands through Grell's hair. Grell moaned and slid his hands into Sebastian's hair, marvaling at the softness.

The kiss was filled with so many emotions. Anger, lust, defiance, confusion, and even a little sadness. It was true that Grell had a passion for Sebastian but now what would he do? He had gotten his one true desire. On Sebastian's side, he was more angry than anything. He had given into the shinigmi and now he would never here the end of it. Sebastian gave up on thinking and begun to deepen the kiss.

Grell felt a tongue slide across his lips and he moaned. This was really happening! He was **KISSING** Sebastian, his love! He slipped his arms off the demon's neck and pulled him close...only Sebastian fell into the bath. There was a splash and a giggle.

"Sebas-Chan! Are you alright?" Grell giggled. Sebastian just gave Grell a slightly scary smile and then pulled him close. Sebastian's whole uniform was soaked but he didn't care as he pulled Grell's lips in for another fervent kiss.

Grell had officially died and gone to heaven. As Sebastion pulled him in for another one of his perfect kisses he groaned. He could feel Sebastian's chiseled chest through the thin, wet shirt. Grell couldn't help it as he ran his hands down the front of the demon's chest. Sebastion quivered as the slight brush of Grell's fingers. The butler moved his lips from Grells to latch onto his neck.

"Oh Sebas-Chan!" Grell groaned, he pulled Sebastian closer. He opened his legs and Sebastian slid into the little room Grell left him.

Both men wanted to feel skin on skin, they were burning for that feeling. Grell, being eager now, pushed Sebastian against the other side of the bath. He lent down and, in Sebstian's eyes, erotically pulled each button off with his teeth. After they were all gone Grell pulled the damned thing off and saw the soft, pale skin of the demon.

"I really liked that shirt." Sebastion said in a _very_breathless voice. Grell smiled up at him.

"I'll buy you a new one." He laughed before starting a trail of kisses from the black butler's neck down the front of his chest. Sebastian groaned as Grell made a trail all the way down to the waist of his dress pants.

Grell tugged at the belt and pulled the leather thing out of it's proper loops. Then he grabbed the waist an pulled down. He gasped.

"What? Undergarments are tiresome for me." Sebastion sighed, but his eyes were merry. Grell's eyes were as big a saucers. The demon was...big, to say the least.

"Oh Sebas-Chan..." Grell groaned as he felt Sebastian push him backwards against the bath.

Sebastion's hands roamed Grell's writhing body. He wanted Sebastion and he wanted him now. Grell felt Sebastian in between his legs and he ground against him. Sebastian chuckled as he kissed Grell again.

"Beg for it, beg for me to touch you."

Grell shuttered. This was not helping him, he was so aroused it hurt. He just wanted relief and Sebastian's word were not helping. Grell just gave an incoherent whine, Sebation clicked his tongue.

"That won't do at all." He chuckled into The shinigami's neck... Grell tried to pull him close but Sebastian resisted.

"Say it Grell or by Hell I will get out of this bath and let you fix the problem yourself." Sebastian gave him a dark smiled. Grell took a deep breath.

"Please Sebas-Chan! Touch me, I need you..." Grell cried as he pulled Sebastian against him. The red headed shinigami gasped as he felt Sebastian press against his stomach. He didn't have too much time to think though before Sebastian was kissing him full and with, dare he say it, **_TONGUE_**! He was in heaven and he didn't was to come back.

Grell shuttered as Sebastian ran his hands up and down his sides. Grell grabbed Sebastian's hands and pushed them down to his thighs.

"Pushy, Pushy." Sebastian smiled as he brushed his thighs. Grell was aggravated, until he felt the heat of Sebastian's hand come close his problem. He was braised for it, this was what he wanted all along. It was his dream to be this close to his Romeo and they were about to take that step together. He felt a slight pressure as Sebastian's hand wrapped slowly around his shaft...

***DING-DING-DING-DING***

A bleary eyed, human disguised Grell lifted his head off of a goose feather pillow. It was around ten in the morning. Madam Red let him do as he pleased when they were not in the presence of Ciel or anybody who really mattered.

"It was only a dream..." Grell groaned, Great...all of that and it was only a dream.

That bell meant that William T. Spears was here with more of his paperwork. He hated paperwork.

* * *

A/N- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You were expecting a lemmon right? I WIN. I'm sorry but this was so much fun to write. :D

Press that little button down there and leave you oppinin. :D


End file.
